Demons Plus Sugar Equals What?
by Shishi-ya-no-Shyuu
Summary: Just a day at Yuusuke's with a basement full of sugar, a group of demons, and an insane kitten. Read and Review please!
1. Sugar Plus Demons Equals What?

~Everyone's at Yuusuke's house~  
  
Yuusuke: ~Is playing Mario Party 4~ .Yea.. Yea.. YEEESSSSS!!!!!!  
  
Kuwabara: O.o Uh, Urameshi, dude, I won.  
  
Yuusuke: WHAT???? ~looks at the screen~ NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! That's 0 wins for me and 156 losses to YOSHI!!!!!!!! Damn him!!!! ~hugs the T.V. and prays to it~ WHY!!!! WHY WONT YOU DIIIIIIIIIIEE!!!! LET ME WIN OH SPIRIT OF THE TV!!!!  
  
Everyone else: O.O  
  
Kurama: Actually Yuusuke, you lost to Kuwabara. ^^''  
  
Yuusuke: @.@ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! ~falls over, twitching~  
  
Kuwabara: Hehehehhee.. hehehehehhehehe.. HAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! ~starts laughing strangely like Dr. Evil~ THE KITTEN TRIBE WILL RISE AGAIN!!!!!!!  
  
Hiei: e.e You have a kitten tribe?  
  
~Suddenly, Jin, Touya, Chu, Rinku, Suzuki, and Shishiwakamaru appear and fall on top of Kuwabara~  
  
Koenma's Voice: Here, baby-sit these guys for a while.  
  
Jin: Whhhaaaaaaaaaaaat??!?!??! BABY-SIT????  
  
Koenma: Yes, you are baby's that must sit. Now stay. ~throws a bone which hits Jin in the head~  
  
Jin: T_T  
  
Touya: That was kind of cliché.  
  
Koenma: -.-'' Shut up.  
  
Chu: ~is sitting on Kuwa's head~ Careful, I might fart.  
  
The rest: ~look disgusted~  
  
Rinku: THANK YOU FOR THE 2 WEEKS NOTICE!!!!  
  
Shishi: ~looks at a still twitching Yuusuke muttering about Yoshi, dice, and snowmen~ O.o What's wrong with Yuusuke?  
  
Suzuki: HE ISNT PRETTY!!!!!!! HOLY CRAP!!!!!!! HE NEEDS TO BE--  
  
Touya: ~smites him with an oversized pillow~ We are NOT sacrificing any more people to the god of make up!  
  
Jin: GAMA!!!!!  
  
Touya: o.o Um?  
  
Jin: Suzuki loves.. GAMA!!!! And so do you!!!!!!!!!  
  
Touya: O.O ~backs away~  
  
Suzuki: Hey, why do I have to be in love with Gama?? HE is SO not the right type of coloring, I mean, GOD, would you LOOK at THOSE CLASHING pigments! TOTALLY not him, now, if he had used a bit of pink and. No, no wait, HOT PINK!!! THAT'S IT!!!!! THAT'S THE MISSING INGREDIENT!! AND ROSE!!!  
  
Kurama: What?!  
  
Shishi: He wants to use you in an overactive experiment gone COMPLETELY wrong to find the greastest .... .. .. color. Yea, that's it, color.  
  
Kurama: Color?  
  
Shishi: You don't get it... -.-''  
  
Rinku: He wants to eat you. . . .  
  
Jin: Um... NOT SAYING THE NEXT WORD!!!!  
  
Touya: What? Its not like people don't already know that its eating him o-  
  
~Shishi, Rinku, and Jin tackles Touya~  
  
S.R and J.: Shut up!! This is not a PG13 fic!!  
  
Chu: I knew it.  
  
Everyone else: ???  
  
Chu: Now I get it. "Sacrifiiiiiice" ~bods his head~  
  
~Everyone else falls over~  
  
Hiei: What does "sacrifice", colors, and eating have to do with anything???? They make no sense!!  
  
Rinku: Exactly! Kinda like that one time when we force fed sugar to everyone. It was very random.  
  
Hiei: O.O Did you say "sugar"??  
  
Rinku: ~blinks and nervously walks backwards~ Uuuuhhh.. .. . . . . . . Yea? AAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! ~gets tackled by Hiei~  
  
Hiei: GIMMEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! GIVE SUGAR NOW!!!!!  
  
Yuusuke: ~snaps out of his deranged state~ Come to think of it.. Mom never did get rid of all that sugar that she had stored in the basement.. . .  
  
Hiei: YOUR MOTHER HAS THE SACRED SUGAR??????!!!! ~runs down to the basement and comes back dumping sugar all over the floor~  
  
Hiei: MINE!!!!!!!!! ~dives into the hordes of sugar~  
  
~Rinku grabs a very big spoon~  
  
Rinku: TIME FOR HYPER PILLS!!!  
  
Touya, Shishi, Suzuki, Kurama and Yuusuke: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
~Rinku catches mostly everyone and spoons several mouthfuls of sugar into their systems~ (some complied without force ^^' )  
  
Rinku: HAH!! NOW WE ALL HAVE THE SUPER HYPER PILL IN OUR MINDS!!!!! NOW WE CAN TAKE OVER THE WORLD!! Muahahahahahahahahhahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahaahahahhahahahahahahahahah ahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!  
  
~Authors Note~ Yea, I dunno where that came from, but hey if all turns out well, I think I'll make another chappie. Review, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeezzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!!!! ^______^ 


	2. Kittens, Puns, and Sticks!

(Just so we ALL KNOW. Yu Yu Hakusho is MINE!!! ~gets trampled by laywers~ Okay, so, it's not.. @.@ )  
  
Everyone else: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Kuwabara: Chuu, do me a favor and get your fat butt off my head!  
  
~a strange sound is heard~  
  
Chuu: Told ya I might fart.  
  
Kuwabara: @.@  
  
Touya: ~is poking a small kitten with the leg of a broken table from Hiei's tirade~ .Hey, if this fuzzball doesn't move within the next 20 seconds, can we eat it?  
  
Hiei: Only if there is caramel inside of it!!!! ^_____^  
  
Yuusuke: ~leans over the kitten~ Hmm.. Houston, we have a problem.  
  
~the kitten suddenly wakes up and automatically latches onto Yuusuke's head~  
  
Yuusuke: ITS GONNA EAT ME!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!  
  
Touya: ~suddenly jumps up onto the half broken table~ IT'S A MIRACLE!!!! Wait.. ~watches Yuusuke and grabs the kitten as he runs screaming past~ Wait a minute.. ITS EVIL!!!!!!! ~throws the kitten across the room and hides under the table~  
  
Kurama: ~gets smote with a flying kitten that is now foaming at the mouth~ O.O Something's on my head.. What is it??  
  
Shishi: It's an insane kitten foaming at the mouth which is at the moment attempting to chew your hair up.  
  
Kurama: A TARANCHELA!!!! GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!!!!! AAAAAAAHHH!!!! ~runs around the room screaming~  
  
Suzuki: ~has caught Jin and is in the process of turning him into a pretty little clown.~  
  
Kitten: =*_*= SQUEEEEEEEEE!!!!! ~eats Kurama's hair~  
  
Kurama: THE GOD OF COOKERY HAS SENT HIS FOLLOWERS TO DESTROY ME!!!!!!!!  
  
Hiei: Cookery.?  
  
Kurama: ~is too panicked to hear him~ SOMEONE GET IT OFF!!! KILL IT!! KILL IT!!!  
  
Touya: ~grabs another leg from the table and waits for Kurama to run by~  
  
Kurama: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! ~runs by and gets swat in the face by a table leg~ #.O ~falls over~  
  
Touya: I KILLED IT!!! ^___________^  
  
Yuusuke: Dude, you smote Kurama with a three and a half foot wooden pole. o.o  
  
Touya: ~blinks~ Yea, that's the point!  
  
Everyone else: O.O  
  
Shishi: ~pokes Kurama~ You knocked him out cold.  
  
Touya: Son of a gun, you DARE MOCK ME WITH PUNS??????  
  
Shishi: Aaawww, crap. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!  
  
~Touya chases Shishi with a window he somehow pulled out, attempting to flatten him~  
  
Jin: ~jumps from out of nowhere wearing Suzuki's clown outfit exact~ NOBODY LOOK AT ME!!!!  
  
~everyone else except a knocked out Kurama, and a panicked Shishi, and Touya look at him~ O.O  
  
Jin: I've been sacrificed to the God of Clowness!!!!! NOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Suzuki: HE'S NOW BEAUTIFUL!!!!!! I TURNED HIM INTO ME!!!! I WILL TAKE OVER MAKAI WITH CLONES.. I mean.. CLOWNS OF ME!!!!!!  
  
Yuusuke: Yes! We will be the Allegiance of POSH!!!!  
  
Suzuki: You are willing to be the next?????????? HAVE AT YOU!!!! ~attacks Yuusuke~  
  
Shishi: HEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! HE'S GONE CRAZY!!!!!!!!!  
  
Touya: ~is chasing Shishi like a rabid mongoose~ ((a/n: WITH window in hand. ^___^))  
  
Kitten: AAAAAAACCCCK!!!  
  
~all pause to watch the Kitten sitting atop Kurama's head~  
  
Kitten: . AAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKK!!!  
  
Everyone else: o.o .  
  
Kitten: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKK- BLECH!!!! ~coughs up a major hairball of Kurama's hair back onto his head in a slobbery, cat-hairy mess~  
  
Everyone else: O.O  
  
Yuusuke: It looks like Winnie the Pooh!!!!!  
  
Shishi: Iiiick.. Someone get a freeze frame of that.  
  
Touya: YOU STILL PROVOKE ME WITH YOUR insidious PUNS?????!!!!!  
  
Shishi: NOOOO!!!! NOT AGAIN!!!!  
  
~the chase ensues once again~  
  
Rinku: ~Is watching from the chandelier above with a video camera~ This turning out better then I thought!!!!  
  
~Author's Note: SO, what's the word??? Good, bad, needs to be thrown in the compost heap??? Tell me tell me! ^____^ 


End file.
